


A Matter of Senses

by fandramatics



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Agatha leave him alone, Drac only wants to sleep, F/M, Or don't, Vampire!Agatha, Whatever you want queen of my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Agatha wakes up, questions all over her mind.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A Matter of Senses

The first one was a soft thud against the bedroom window, it made her shift in the bed which, by extension, caused the Count’s arm to tighten around her after he let out a groan in protest.

Another one came, then another, and yet another one.

Agatha sighed.

There was warmth behind her, provided by the vampire keeping her against his chest, yet she could hear no heartbeat. There wasn’t one to be heard.

The soft thuds continued, cold air sneaked into the room.

She retreated into the Count’s arms, pulled the blankets higher around them, she could already sense her feet growing icy.

“Rain,” her words so low they almost hadn’t come out.

“Hm,” he nuzzled against her hair, “you’ll get used to it. The sounds.”

“Interesting bonus,” she replied, turned to him, “explains many things.”

Dracula smirked, “One of the many of being undead.”

“One of many of becoming a more dangerous predator,” she corrected.

“Both sound right,” he said, kissed her forehead, “you’ll have time to explore such bonuses later. For now, we should go back to sleep.”

“I have questions.”

“I’m sure you’ll ask all of them. Later.”

“I want to--”

He caught her chin, met her eyes, “Good time to try it as any,” pressed their lips together, slipped his tongue in. Her body moved closer, her fervor surpassing his own and soon the Count found himself beneath the goddess that was Agatha Van Helsing.

She broke the kiss, narrowed her eyes at him, “It doesn’t work then, you can’t make another vampire dream. Interesting.”

She jumped off the bed, went straight to the window.

Dracula sighed, “Why do I have the feeling we won’t be doing any proper sleeping any time soon?”

Agatha spun, smirked at him, “We probably won’t, I have a lot to learn about this new corporation, and you’re going to help me.”

He closed his eyes, “Of course…”

“Now, I know the other senses are heightened, the question is: what else is?”

He grinned, “I have a few I can show you if you just get back here.”

“We’ve tried that”

“You were not focused on doing the research.”

She paused, he eyed her and found her studying him and the bed, she shook her head, “Later perhaps.”

“It stimulates all the senses. Touch, taste, smell, sight, and hearing,” he gave her a slow predatory once over.

“Later,” she insisted, “you can get carried away.”

“ _ I _ can get carried away?” his smile widened, “I should think of doing a better job then if you aren’t worried about losing focus in the middle of research.”

“Beyond the point,” she dismissed, turning back to the window, “I must get my notebook, there’s a lot to be done,” she was out to the library in no time.

The Count sank on the bed, “Carried away, huh? Let’s see who gets carried away when I’m through with her.”


End file.
